The invention relates to a display device and can be applied, for example, to a display device having an alignment film.
In a liquid crystal display device, a TFT substrate (array substrate) where pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFT) are formed in a matrix shape and a CF substrate (counter substrate) where a color filter is provided opposite to the TFT substrate at a position corresponding to the pixel electrodes on the TFT substrate are provided, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate and sealed by a sealing material. An alignment film is formed in the respective contact portions of the array substrate and the counter substrate with the liquid crystal layer.
In a sealing area where the array substrate and the counter substrate are bonded to each other by a sealing material, there is a problem that the sealing material has a poor adhesion with the alignment film. Taking the above into consideration, there is disclosed a liquid crystal display device in which the alignment film is not formed in the sealing area, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-15254 (Patent Document 1).